


Keeping The Code

by Fighting4Fandoms



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Baby Alice, Daddy Yondu, Gen, Yondu is Marvel's No.1 Daddy, nice yondu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-10-29 16:27:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10857741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fighting4Fandoms/pseuds/Fighting4Fandoms
Summary: Keeping the code by stealing stuff and the Ravagers had just stolen a very dangerous thing in the galaxy and Yondu was determined to keep her for himself.





	1. Finding Precious Cargo

**Author's Note:**

> Slightly inspired by GOTG Vol. 2 but there's no spoilers. GOTG belongs to MARVEL. Alice belongs to moi.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plan was amply. In, get random expensive stuff, then out again. Why does nothing go according to plan?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know the drill. MARVEL owns GOTG

The plan was easy. Storm with guns blazing and it would've worked too if Yondu hadn't been distracted. He could hear the distinct sound of wailing, it was such a horrible sound that pierced his ears. It felt as though the screeching was causing his ears to bleed but he shook his head and started to move forward on order to investigate the sound. As he got closer the screaming was becoming quieter as though its source could sense the stranger. Yondu was curious, the screaming had decreased to whimpers and innocent mewling sounds. The sound hadn't come from an adult or teenage being but a young baby that was wrapped in pathetic rags. The infant couldn't have been older than a few months old. It looked freezing.  
Yondu sighed and put his blaster back into its holster. He crouched down beside the baby and studied the small child beneath him. Truthfully, he couldn't tell where the baby was from. He looked around... the place was abandoned, no sign of the kid's parents anywhere. He was that heartless. Sure he was a bastard but he wasn't that cold tat he would leave a defenceless child to die of the cold, hunger and loneliness.

He put one of his arms underneath the bundle and lifted the baby and pulled it to his chest. The baby snuggled into his warmth and seemed to be calm and content. As the child began to sleep, Yondu checked under the rags and notices that the baby was a little girl. He pulled her closer and put the side of his coat over her to protect her from the cold. He joined back with the others and saw that they were pleased. They must have found some goodies. Kraglin noticed that Yondu was holding something quite close to him. The First Mate approached the Captain, "What's that ya got there Cap' in?"  
"Found 'er back there" He explained whilst walking back to the ship with Kraglin and the others trailing behind. "Take over for a sec. Need to take this one to the med bay."  
Kraglin nodded whilst also looking speechless. Yondu never left him in complete charge before. That kid must be important.

All the way down to the med bay and walking past nosey Ravagers does not wake up the kid. 'She must be tired', Yondu thought to himself. He smiled as he looked down and saw that she was snuggled extremely close to him. He shrug off the feeling though. He was Yondu Odonta. He killed people without a shred of guilt but a baby is what's making him go soft?  
He swiped the door to open as he approached it. Giving the baby to the Ravager doctor, he started to explain where he found her. As he explained, Yondu started to realise that the girl should've perished considering how old she was, where she was and presumably how long she was there.  
"What is she then?"  
"Sorry?" The confusion clearly heard in the doctor's voice.  
"Where is she from, you idiot?" Yondu emphasised every syllable.  
The doctor moved around and cleaned the baby. "Well, she seems to be Tehran."  
"But...?"  
"Only half Terran. I can't seem to identify what the half of her DNA is."  
"Well, try to. She might be useful... you know, when she's bigger."  
"What shall I do with her then?"  
Yondu looked at him like he was a complete and utter idiot. "What do ya think? Get 'er some clothes or somethin'. Then bring 'er to me, I'll be on bridge."

Yondu left the room. He sighed when he could hear the soft whimpers of the baby. The damn thing woke up. Of course she would wake up when he left the room. He turned around and saw the most greenest eyes that had ever graced the universe. The green orbs stared into his red ones. They sort of drawn him in, he moved forward until he was beside the bed she was laid upon. She was so tiny. The baby wriggled around and kicked her legs up in the air as she giggled happily at the sight of the blue alien approaching her. Yondu took one of her dainty hands in his rough ones. 'Yes', he thought to himself, 'she will make a perfect addition to the crew.'

"I'll be in my quarters. One she's ready tell Kraglin to bring 'er in."

The Ravager nodded, "Aye, Captain."

Yondu left the room but before assuring the infant that he wouldn't be too far away. He made his way to his quarters with his stern expression. He could let the crew thinking that a small Terran was making him so all soft... because it wasn't. He sat on the edge of the bed and kicked his boots off. He sighed into his hands. Today had been quite eventful but it wasn't done yet. The kid would be coming in soon. He looked down and saw his pouch that he never used. The males of his species all had one, but considering his occupation, Yondu presumed he would never have to use it. He put his hand done it and stretched it out.

"Not gonna lie, that's weird." Whilst stretching it out he heard the door swipe open, so his first reaction was to pull his hand out; which he did rather quickly. It was Kraglin... and the newly cleaned kid that he found not that long ago.

"Where d'you want 'er, Cap' in?" Kraglin asked while trying to stop the squirming child getting out of his arms. Yondu responded by standing up and moving over to his First Mate.

"Give 'er 'ere. Just go and get something eat, Kraglin, she's alright with me."

Kraglin nodded and walked back out the room with an astonished expression on his face. What the hell had happened to Yondu Odonta?

Back in the room, Yondu had placed the baby inside of his pouch and had grunted when she accidentally kicked him whilst trying to find a more comfortable position for herself. Yondu smiled once again and noticed the rag that was one the bed. It was the one she had come in. He picked it up and studied it. It was old... and looked filthy but there was something written on it.

'Alice Miracle Evelynn'

That was her name. Obviously a Terran name. He kind of liked the sound of it. She looked like an Alice. At least that was one problem solved. He didn't have to come up with a name for her. She would make an excellent thief one day, when she was grown up, he was sure of it. He laid down on the bed with the small Terran in his pouch. He turned his gaze to the baby.

"Welcome to the Ravagers, Alice." And with that he shut his eyes and began to sleep.


	2. Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A week after finding Alice a hungry Ravager makes a mistake that he definitely regretted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed GOTG Vol. 2 raise thy hand.... *Raises Hand

One Week Later

It had been a week after finding the infant girl whom was named Alice and the Ravagers welcomed her with open arms... mostly. There were a few crew members who longed for the taste of Terran meat, they craved it so much but they knew better... at least that was what Yondu thought.  
His routine every day was set in stone. He would wake up and find Alice in the metallic crib he had placed at the end of his bed or he would fond the child snuggled up against his chest. When she was awake he would get her dressed then get dressed himself afterwards. After getting dress, he would carry the girl to the mess hall and sit her in the pen they had constructed for her. Alice would sit there with a bottle and drink from it, when she was done she would crawl to the edge and leave the bottle there. Alice was a curious baby so she would simply sit there and let her big green eyes scan through the mess hall and watch the big, scary men laugh, yell and eat.  
Although she was merely a few months old, Alice seemed to have the attention span of someone who was keen to learn every minute of the day. With focused eyes, Alice continued to scan the room to see if she could find the blue alien with the red eyes but she couldn't. She didn't cry but Alice's face did drop slightly. She knew that he wasn't her daddy but she loved him even though they had known each other for a week. One week and she already felt as though this place was her home but not everyone appreciated her being around. Moving herself backwards from the pen's fence, Alice laid down with her legs and arms waving about in the air. It was one way to entertain herself. Whilst distracted, a familiar figure approached the pen and spoke up.

"Hello, Alice. Keepin' out of trouble?" At the sound of Kraglin's voice, Alice rolled over onto her front and crawled to the doge and raised her arms, beckoning him to pick her up.

"I'd love to but got to go and speak to the captain." With the mention of 'captain' Alice's expression was one filled with happiness. Her daddy would be back soon. She dropped her arms to the metal ground as Kraglin retreated and disappeared from her vision. Kraglin was someone Alice looked up to, quite literally in some sense. Alice thought of falling back to the ground but she dismissed the idea; Alice was bored and wanted something else to occupy herself with. ...There was literally nothing. Alice was about to turn and move over to the wall but the sound of pounding feet made her freeze and face the fearful noise and her assumptions were right. It was a rather hungry Ravager. A hungry Ravager that Yondu didn't exceptionally like. 

The dangerous man moved forward towards the small fence that he could simply jump over, or even step over, he crouched down beside it and turned his foul gaze over to the petite, innocent and obviously harmless youth. Why did he look so menacing with that disgusting smirk? He watched her movements closely for few moments like a hawk then whipped a knife out of his jacket. The abrupt swipe caused Alice to stare into the leviathan's hypnotising orbs. He raised the knife over one of her chubby, baby arms and slashed the skin which instantly plunged the salty tears out her eyes, the wails from her mouth and the ruby, red blood from the cut from her arm.

Yondu's head shot up at the sound of screaming. The screaming resembled the ones he heard a week ago that came from the kid he picked up... wait. What? He bolted and bounded to the source of the girl's screaming and his expression would cause brick shit houses to collapse and crumble with sheer and utter fear. That bastard just regretted his decision. The Captain's distinct whistling commanded the arrow to shoot straight through his head and the body slammed straight onto the floor. Yondu spat on the corpse and sat on front of his baby. He investigated the cut. It was a clean cut albeit deep. It would require some stitching and would no doubt leave a scar.

Bringing the girl closer to him, not caring of blood got on him, he sighed and tried to get her to calm down. He turned to Kraglin. "Get the mess cleared up. Don't really care what happens to that son of a bitch." Kraglin simply nodded in reply after stroking the baby's head. Yondu then swished and walked to his quarters where he kept some bandages and other medical items. He laid Alice on the bed and gave her something that would let her sleep, he didn't really want her to be awake during this. As soon as she was asleep, he cleaned the cut and made sure it wasn't infected, he put some dissolvable stitches there then wrapped it up in a bandage. Checking sure she was okay, he let his mind wander. She had only been here for a week and already someone tried to kill her... well, not on his watch.

He yawned, he was quite tired. He kicked his shoes off then took his coat off and slung it on the edge of the bed. He gently picked up Alice and placed her in his pouch before going to sleep. He looked down at her and smiled. As long as she was here in his care and protection he wouldn't let anyone hurt her and if they did they would have to answer to them.

Ravager or not, no one hurt his little girl.

No one.


	3. The First Steps Of Many

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A couple of months pass since the incident and Alice is now back to normal. She has a scar that will be with her forever but she's still the happy girl she was. 
> 
> But today... Alice does something amazing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the support given so far. It means so much to me and I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.

Yondu had kept a close watch on his girl since the incident. He knew it wouldn't be long until it happened again but that didn't mean he could prevented it. A couple of months had passed and nothing had happened as of yet. At the present time however, Yondu was sitting on his Captain seat on the bridge with Alice perched on his knees. She was gazing out of the glass, staring into the vast area of space. Her eyes were full of wonder as she looked across the stars. The balls of light were shining and no matter how many times one saw the beautiful view they would always be amazed by it. After all, not everyone would go across the galaxy.  
Alice yawned as she continued looking put of the windows and Yondu had noticed this, he lifted her and placed her into the crook of his arm. He could fly a ship and hold a baby at the same time. Her green eyes stared up into his red ones and knowing she would be somewhat safe within her daddy's hold, Alice closed her eyes and drifted off into a peaceful slumber.  
A smile laced itself onto the blue alien's face as he watched his adoptive daughter sleep. He had only known her for a short while but they already had a strong connection. The majority of the crew were glad that their stoic captain had a family but some were not pleased with the knew addition to the crew but seeing what happened with the previous one who tried to eat the Terran they put up with the infant. Kraglin was very fond of the little girl and vice versa. He would look after her when Yondu couldn't and Alice didn't seem to be fearful of him.

As Alice shifted herself, she accidentally kicked her blue father which caused him to silently grunt but he kept a positive expression on his face. He looked over to Kraglin and nodded his head upwards, beckoning him to come to him.  
Whispering to his First Mate," Take 'er to my quarters. I'll be there when we land."  
Kraglin muttered in agreement and took the sleeping babe into his gentle hold. Yondu watched as his close friend took his daughter to his room. Alice had been on board for a few weeks now so Yondu thought it only fitting that she got some things that were necessary and would keep her entertained during exceptionally long voyages. Obviously, Alice still had her metallic and rather comfortable crib at the foot of his bed but she also now had a pen, like the one in the mess hall, in the corner of the room which was full of toys that kept her busy.  
Anyway, Kraglin laid her on Yondu's bed, in the middle so she wouldn't fall off, then he turned and left the room. Alice silently squirmed in the bed, tangling herself in the sheets. She softly snoozed away, completely oblivious to what was happening on the ship; Alice was unbeknownst to the spins and sharp turns the ship was taking in order to travel to the many planets and zoom past the many thousands of stars that were not like the ones you would imagine in your youthful years. Stars were actually far more impressive, the were extravagant masterpieces in the vast space of the galaxies and universes.

A couple of hours had passed and Alice blinked her eyes as she started to wake up from her somewhat peaceful slumber. Slowly, she lifted herself up and sat upright on the rather large bed; Alice looked around the room... she was alone. 'Where was Daddy?' She contemplated the decision to whether or not jump of the bed. The jump, you see, would be no problem for an adult because it wasn't a jump but it was to her, being small and everything. However, if she stayed up on top of the bed, goodness knows when someone would come back. Shaking her head, she crawled near to the edge and carefully slid down but as soon as her feet touched the cold, metal floor, Alice collapsed into a squishy heap.

Great.

Alice gathered herself up and began to crawl out of the room, silly Kraglin left the door open. She laughed to herself at the thought. Alice stopped crawling when she saw a Ravager walk past, he hadn't noticed her. That was quite strange. Surely if you were on a ship that was manned by all male aliens you would notice a small, female, Terran baby. She monitored his movements and studied the way he was walking. Looked easy enough. Alice approached a nearby wall and sat down, facing forward. She placed her baby hands in front of her and attempted to lift herself of the ground; only failed once or twice. On the third attempt, however, she was standing on her own! Next objective was to start walking. "One foot in front of the other" sounds simple enough but when do things go the way they are planned? She placed her right foot forward first... she slipped, steadying herself she then put her left foot forward... she... slipped but it was okay.

Yondu had managed to settle the ship in the middle of bloody nowhere which was good, it gave him a break at least. He got out of his chair and started to bark orders whilst making his way to his room. It had been a few hours since Alice went down for a nap and there was no doubt that the little Terran would be awake by now. He approached the corridor, where his room was and heard the sound of little feet on the floor, what he saw next actually made him speechless. His little girl was walking! He didn't imagine that she would be walking soon but... damn she was pretty impressive anyway.

"Aren't you just a clever little girl?" He rhetorically asked as he crouched in front of her. Alice continued to walk to him with determination in her green eyes. She fell in front of him but he caught her before she hit the hard floor.

"Don't you worry. I'll always be able to catch you, my little baby." With that, the two aliens smiled at each other and embraced the other with pure happiness. These were her first steps and there were many to come and Yondu was completely ready... or was he?


End file.
